Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 47
Synopsis for "Goodbye Darkness" On the planet Oa, the Green Lantern Corps has managed to reignite and set back into place the Central Power battery. Kyle and Guy reminisce about the dark times of the Blackest Night, Guy citing Kyle's suicide attack, and Kyle pointing out the bleakness of Guy becoming a Red Lantern. The conversation moves on to them discussing the fact that Oa and the Corps have been in a state of open warfare since the Sinestro Corps. War, and that through the War of Light the Guardians had caused a number of issues within the Corps they disapprove of, hinting at Scar, though saying on a positive note that they like the idea of Ganthet becoming a Lantern. On the Green lantern planetform, Mogo, the cryptkeeper, Morro, is giving a speech in honour of the fallen and those already dead lanterns who became black lanterns and were drawn into Mogo's core. Mogo erects a tree that will stand forever, with the faces of the Lanterns on each leaf, and Morro creating a flame that will last until the final power ring is powered down forever. Arisia laments the loss of Sodam Yat, who had apparently died trying to save his homeworld from Mongol. Following the sermon, Clarrisi Salaak announces that the Moratorium he had placed on the power rings of deceased lanterns (a program within the rings that orders them to travel directly to Mogo instead of seeking out new ring bearers, for safe keeping) is now lifted, and hundreds upon hundreds of rings fly from Mogo to seek out new recruits. Back on Oa, Kyle and Soranik find the remains of the mural Kyle was painting, and Soranik manages to convince Kyle to rebuild and paint it again, better than before, as the Corps. needs the morale boost. Meanwhile, Salaak is informing Kilowog that he shall be uploading new recruit signatures into his ring so he can acquaint himself with them, when Kilowog refuses the Drill Instructor post. Not liking, but respecting Kilowog's decision and request, Salaak makes him a regular Lantern again, while Stel takes over the post of Drill Instructor until Kilowog wishes to take it again. In the Oan medical centre, Vath Sarn wakes from unconsciousness to find he has been given Isamot Kol's legs (Isamot explains that he has a rare regenerative gene factor that implies his legs will grow back). Enraged by this, as it essentially means he can never return to Rann (see Rann-Thanagar War), he proceeds to beat and shout at Isamot until Isamot's indignation rises enough for him to fight back, and rage that he did it so that Vath could walk again, and that he thought he would have done the same for him. The fight only stops from becoming lethal when Lantern Iolande walks in, and shocked at the two of them, tells them they ought to be ashamed of themselves, having risked their lives for each other and for her. They seem to make up at this point, and go to the mess hall. At the planetary Citadel of the Guardians, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and Arisia all demand to see the Guardians, having made two meetings that had both been declined. Salaak attempts to dissuade them, though Guy simply knocks the doors apart with an energy construct, Kyle telling Salaak that he doesn't care about the Guardians' schedule, they're on theirs for the next ten minutes. The Guardians ask why they are being disturbed, and tell the Lanterns they declined to be seen due to the Blackest Night. Before they get much further than saying they would entertain a meeting at a later time, Arisia punches a male Guardian in the face, Kyle and Guy having to hold her back. She screams at the Guardians for betraying Sodam, for blocking his access to the Ion Power. the Guardians respond with confusion, stating that they never received a transmission from Lantern Yat, and deducing that Scar had denied his access while they were in the Vega System. They relate that Scar had been manipulating the Corps. without their knowing, and that she paid for her crimes. Kyle and Guy however, point out several things the Guardians did themselves, in particular the Third Law. After the Guardians inquire as to why they should remove it, Kyle states point blank that it's wrong, and that the Blackest Night was not won with cold logic, but Lanterns with hearts and souls. He states it as his opinion that once the Guardians realise this, the Corps will be going in the right direction. the Guardians promise to consider the request, when Kyle states it was not a request. He tells them that he loves the Corps and what it stands for, and that he knows they do too, but that the veterans of the Corps. will not stand for a return to the way things were, and that the Guardians must prove to them that they deserve the faith leaders must be given by leading with their hearts as well as their minds. When they leave, the Guardians contemplate that the line of distinction between themselves and the lanterns is blurring, and begin to order Salaak to maintain the hierarchy, when Salaak flat out refuses. He informs the Guardians will all due respect that he is not their errand boy, and that he will question their directives and policy, for he believes in what the Guardians devote themselves to, and then cites an earth writer "When you're sitting on the throne of the universe, any delusion can become fact" The Guardians seem to contemplate all of the points put to them by their veterans, and their Clarrisi, and unanimously decide to revoke the Third law forbidding romance between Green Lanterns. Meanwhile, Guy Gardner finds his bar destroyed, and with Kyle, contemplates the rebuilding of it. While they're doing so, their rings report the revoking of the Third Law, to which even Guy is impressed. The frames switch to Soranik, who smiles, and to Vozz in the Sciencells, who grunts. Appearing in "Goodbye Darkness" Featured Characters *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner Supporting Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Kilowog *Arisia *Salakk *Morro *Mogo *Stel *Voz (Cameo) *Soranik Natu *Iolande *Vath Sarn *Isamot Kol Villains *None Known Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe Locations *Space Sector 0000 *Oa *Mogo *Oan Citadel *Warriors Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Book of Oa Vehicles *None Known Notes *Sodam Yat's death is mentioned throughout the issue. Sodam Yat died by fusing the Ion Power with Daxam's red sun, turning it into a yellow sun, which allowed the Daxamites to develop powers usually associated with Kryptonians in order to defeat Mongul and the Sinestro Corps during the Emerald Eclipse storyline. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14479 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_47 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-goodbye-darkness/37-210667/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Brightest Day: Green Lantern Corps